Stuck
by Happymystery12
Summary: Jenny goes to the Meteor Shower in Azusa, and both K.K. and Apollo wanted to go with her. as she gets closer to K.K., she realizes her true feelings for both, and must tell both a dark secret... Rated JIC. Please R&R!
1. The Meteor Shower

"Apollo! Apollo!" Samson yelled as he bolted through Azusa down to Apollo's house.

"What, Samson?" Apollo asked, turning to the mouse.

"I went to Jenny's house to see if she was home. Her door was open and..." Samson held up Jenny's diary. "Look at what I found!"

Apollo froze. "Why did you take that?! Do you know what'll happen when she finds out it's missing?!"

Samson smiled. "Yeah, I know, I know. But don't you want to find out what she thinks of all of us?"

"No way. I'm not going to be part of this." Apollo started to walk away.

Samson sat down on a rock and opened Jenny's diary to a random page. "Whoa!" He stared at the page, mouth gaping over. He got up and ran over to Apollo. "Hey, look at this!"

Apollo looked at the page. It said, _Apollo's a really nice guy... and he's kinda cute. =) I really should go see him... Ha, I remember he was the only one that remembered my birthday last year. XD That was so sweet! :) I'll go see him after I finish cleaning..._

Apollo took the diary from Samson. "Idiot." He wrote a letter to Jenny.

_Hey Jenny,_

_Samson took your diary when he went to see you, but I got it back from him. No, I didn't read any of it! You know I wouldn't lie to you._

_Anyways, it's in the mail with this letter._

_Later!_

_Apollo_

He sighed. "I wonder if Jenny really feels that way..." He put the letter and her diary in the post office.

"You like Jenny," Samson said in a sing-song, teasing kind of voice.

"Do not!" Apollo told him.

"You do so!" Samson said, smirking. "Just admit it."

"Samson, shut up," was all Apollo said before walking out of the post office, angered.

"Apollo?" a girl's voice said from behind her. "Is something wrong?"

He turned. "Jenny?"

In front of him stood a girl with brown hair, brown eyes. She wore a hat (This is Animal Crossing for GameCube!) and a dress in the same style: her pattern, Diamond Hearts. "Hey," she said, smiling.

"Uh, hey," Apollo said. "I haven't seen you in a month, Jenny! What've you been doing?"

"I went to go visit my brother. I'm sorry I was gone so long." Jenny smiled.

"Ah, it's okay." Apollo smiled back.

Jenny nodded. "Hey, the meteor shower's tonight."

"Oh yeah!" Apollo nodded. "I was gonna go see that."

It was Saturday, August 12th. The meteor shower was that night, plus Totokeke was coming.

"Um, I was wondering..." Apollo turned a deep red. "I-if you were going to the meteor shower."

"Of course," Jenny said, smiling. "Why?" she asked.

"I wanted to know if you would go with me," Apollo said quickly.

Jenny stared at him for a minute before smiling. "Yeah. I'll meet you there."

Apollo nodded. "Thanks." He smiled. "I'll see ya there."

"Bye!" Jenny rushed off, heading in the direction of her house.

Apollo sighed. "..."

Meanwhile, Jenny decided on an outfit to wear to the Meteor Shower. Someone knocked on her door. "Hello?" she said, opening it.

"Hey." It was Totokeke.

"Oh, hey!" Jenny said, smiling. "What's up, K.K.?"

"I was just wondering if you were going to the meteor shower." Totokeke smiled.

"Yeah. I go every year. Why?" Jenny asked.

"I was wondering if you'd go with me." Totokeke smiled in a flirtatious kind of way.

"Um..." Jenny was ready to say no.

"I'll see you there, okay?" Without another word, Totokeke dashed off.

Jenny sighed. "Great, now Apollo AND K.K. want to go with me!" She went back to choosing an outfit. She decided on a dark blue tee. "Maybe I shouldn't go this year... I don't want to get caught up in a fight." She shook her head. "Maybe K.K. won't go. Or I'll just have to avoid them both..."

She left her house. She went to the creek where everyone else in Azusa waited for the meteor shower to begin.

Jenny sat away from everyone else. She sighed. "I just hope they don't see me." She got cold. She took off her hat and put on the jacket she had brought. Her brown hair fell to her waist. She pushed it all to the front and pulled the hood over her head. She looked up and the meteor shower started.

Jenny heard someone singing and turned to see Totokeke playing his guitar a few feet away from her. She turned back to the stars.

"Hey. Newbie?" he asked when he finished.

"Nope." Jenny turned to him. "It's me! Jenny."

"You want to make a request, Jenny?" he asked.

"No, no. I just want to hear something." Jenny smiled.

"Okay, this one's called K.K. Lullaby." Totokeke started to sing and play.

Jenny smiled. "It's beautiful, Totokeke."

"Jenny?" Apollo said, coming up behind them.

Jenny froze. "A-Apollo...?"


	2. The Storm

"Leave Jenny alone," Totokeke said, stopping and standing to face Apollo. "She's here with me."

"Jenny said she'd go with me," Apollo said.

Jenny got up, snatched her hat off the ground, and dashed off. She went back home.

When she got home, she dashed downstairs to her basement bedroom and sat on her bed. She sobbed. "Oh, now they both hate me!"

"Jenny?" Cookie called. "What's wrong?"

Jenny let Cookie in. "Hi Cookie..."

"What's wrong, Jenny?" the pink dog repeated.

Jenny sighed. "Apollo and K.K. both asked me out to watch the meteor shower with them. I decided to not go with either, and K.K. found me. Apollo got upset and now they probably hate me..."

"They don't hate you," Cookie told Jenny. "They're both really worried. I saw them yelling for you and I decided to come and see you."

"But still..." Jenny shook her head.

"'But still' nothing!" Cookie smiled. "If I have to drag you to get you to go see them I will!"

"Okay, fine, I'll go." Jenny smiled and stood. "Let's go."

Cookie took Jenny back to Apollo. "Hey," she said shyly.

"Why did you just leave?" Apollo asked.

"I... I didn't want you and K.K. to fight." Jenny turned away from Apollo.

"Jenny..." Apollo took her hand. "You know I wouldn't do that."

Jenny nodded. "But..." She pulled away from him. "I just need to think. I'll see you later, Apollo." She walked away into the crowd, trying to find Totokeke.

"K.K.!" Jenny said when she finally found him. He was at the edge of the back, staring up at the stars.

"Ah, Jenny." He stood and smiled. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry I ran off. I just didn't want you and Apollo to fight." Jenny sighed. "That would've torn me apart..." She sat down next to where he had been sitting.

Totokeke sat down next to her. "Ah, it's alright." He took her hand. "You look great without that hat."

"Thanks..." Jenny smiled, blushing.

Totokeke turned to her. "Are you feeling okay, Jenny?" he asked.

"Yeah." Jenny smiled. "I'm fine."

Totokeke smiled. "Okay." He nodded and took hold of his guitar.

"Could I try, K.K.?" Jenny asked.

Totokeke smiled. "Sure." He handed her his guitar.

Jenny smiled and started to play an acoustic version of 'Should've Said No'.

"_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing,  
The smiles, the flowers, everything,  
Is gone.  
Yesterday I found out about you,  
Even now just looking at you,  
Feels wrong.  
You say, that you'd take it all back,  
Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes_

You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd, get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me.

You can see that I've been cryin',  
Baby you know all the right things,  
To say.  
But do you, honestly,  
Expect me, to believe,  
We could ever be the same.  
You say, that the past is the past,  
You need one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes

You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd, get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me..

I can't resist,  
Before you go tell me this,  
Was it worth it,  
Was she worth this.

No, no, no, no

You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd, get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me..."

Totokeke smiled at her. "You sing beautifully, Jenny."

"Thanks, K.K." Jenny smiled back, handing him his guitar.

"You're welcome." He took his guitar and set it on the other side of him. He turned back to Jenny. "Why do you always wear your hat?"

"I don't like having long hair," Jenny said, playing with her hair.

"Why not?" Totokeke asked. "You look beautiful."

"Worrying about taking care of your hair is too much of a hassle." Jenny turned to him. "You really think so, though?"

"Yeah." Totokeke nodded.

Jenny hugged him. "You're a great friend, K.K." She smiled and closed her eyes.

Totokeke was surprised. "Jenny..." He relaxed and hugged her back. "You are too."

Jenny sighed. "Why don't you stay in Azusa, K.K.?"

"You know why, Jenny. I'm a drifter. I don't stay in one place for more than a day at a time." Totokeke sighed.

"Please, K.K.?" Jenny said, looking up at him. "Please stay in Azusa."

Totokeke smiled. "Maybe. I'll think about it."

Jenny smiled. "Okay. I'll give you some time to think. I need some sleep anyways." She got up and headed home.

At home, she went to bed, thinking about a lot of things.

The next day, she got up at around 9 and decided to go to Nook's shop, Nookington's.

When she got there, Nook greeted her happily. "Hello, Jenny!"

"Hey Tom," Jenny said, smiling. "I wanted to sell some stuff."

"What do you want to sell?" Tom asked.

Jenny smiled and unzipped her backpack. "35 coconuts."

"Alright, that will equal 17,500 Bells." He handed her the money

"Thanks, Tom." Jenny put the money in her bottomless wallet. (Lol!)

She went upstairs to see Tom's nephews, Tim and Tom.

"Hello Jenny... Jenny," they said.

"Hi guys," she said, smiling. She looked around. "Oh!" She walked over to a small plant.

"That is a jasmine bonsai... bonsai. Would you like to be it for 1,500 Bells? ... Bells." Tom said.

"Yeah." Jenny handed Tim and Tom the money and walked out of the store with her bonsai.

She smiled. "I'll put this by my other plants." When she got home, she put the bonsai next to a row of plants along the wall to her right.

After that, she headed down to her room, the basement. She sighed, smiling. She grabbed her guitar and sat on her bed. She started to play. "I really need to move into one of the upstairs rooms." She put down her guitar and started to move her things to a room upstairs.

She heard a knock on her door just as she was about to move the hard stuff. "Door's open!" she called.

Totokeke entered. "Hey."

"What up?" Jenny said, trying to move one of her tables.

"Need some help?" Totokeke asked, lifting the other side of the table.

"Thanks, K.K." Jenny smiled.

Totokeke nodded. "No problem."

Jenny nodded. "I love your music."

"Thanks." Totokeke smiled. After they finished moving Jenny's things, he took out a CD. "You forgot this." It was the CD for K.K. Lullaby.

"Thanks." Jenny put it in her CD player, and turned it on. She sat on her bed.

Totokeke sat down next to her and took her hand. Jenny smiled. "I thought you left after last night."

"No, I decided to stay an extra day." Totokeke smiled. "But I do need to go. I'll see you Saturday."

"Yeah." Jenny nodded as Totokeke left. She sighed after he was gone. She soon saw it was raining. "Huh... ah well. It's nothing." She grabbed an umbrella from her cabinet. She left her house, headed for Pinky's house.

She saw that it was raining harder. "It's a summer storm," she told herself, "it'll blow over."

Soon a powerful wind started. "This is weird..." Jenny looked around. "WHOA!!!" she screamed when a bolt of lightning hit right beside her.

She looked around, panicking. She saw it was foggy all around her. It was thick fog, so thick she couldn't see two feet in front of her. She started running around. She was soon struck by lightning and blacked out. She had managed to cry out, "Help!!"

TOTOKEKE'S POV

I was just about to leave Azusa when I heard someone scream 'help'. I turned to where it was coming from. I was horrified when I recognized the voice. Jenny.

"Jenny!" I yelled, running towards her. The fog had cleared up a little, and I soon saw her lying on the ground. She was bleeding heavily from a wound on her back. "Jenny..." I picked her up and ran to the train station. "I need a train right away," I said.

"Eek! Okay, K.K.," he said. "Eek! Here's the train now!"

A train pulled up and the door opened. I stepped into it. I sighed when I sat Jenny down on a seat. I sat down on the seat in front of her. "I hope she isn't hurt too badly..."

"K.K..." I heard her say. I sighed with relief.

JENNY'S POV

I woke up to see I was on a train. Totokeke sat in front of me. "Hi..." I said softly.

"Are you okay, Jenny?" he asked me.

"I... I think so." I sat up.

He sighed with relief. "What happened earlier?"

"Uh..." I thought for a second. "I think I got hit by lightning."

Totokeke got up and sat down next to me. "I'm glad you're alright," he said. His tone was serious.

I smiled softly and leaned against him. "Thanks for helping me."

"You're welcome, Jenny," I heard as I drifted off to sleep....


	3. Secrets

JENNY'S POV

I didn't know how long it had been, but a while later I woke up hearing music. I turned in my bed to see Totokeke playing. I smiled. "Hi K.K.," I said. I sat up.

He was still playing and he looked up at me. "Hey," he said. "Glad to see you're awake, Jenny."

I sat up. "I thought you'd left by now."

He laughed. "I stayed so I could keep an eye on you. You've been out for three days!"

"Seriously?!" I stood quickly.

He stood as well. "Don't move so quickly, Jenny," he said.

I gasped, feeling an immense surge of pain, and I fell forward. Totokeke caught me. "Don't move so quickly," he repeated.

I nodded. "Alright. I'm okay, K.K., you can let me go."

He let me go and I straightened myself. "Thanks for staying."

"I just didn't feel I could leave you." Totokeke smiled.

"You can go if you want," I told him. "I'm okay now. I just need some rest."

Totokeke hesitated for a moment. "I'll see you Saturday, then..." He got up and left.

I sighed and sat on my bed. "Maybe I should go see Apollo." I thought for a moment. "Or just write."

I snatched a piece of stationery off my bed and a pen.

_Hey, Apollo._

_If you're worried about me and heard what happened, don't worry. I'm fine, thanks to K.K. Eh, I'm too lazy to come see you right now. You know me. XD_

_Anyways, I just don't want you to worry about me. I'm okay. Well, I'll come maybe tomorrow or something._

_XO, Jenny. :3_

I took the letter to the post office, which was just a very short walk from my house.

"Hi Jenny," Pelly chimed. Her face then turned serious. "Everyone in town's been talking about what happened Sunday."

"I'm okay," I told her.

"Apollo asked me to give this to you." She handed me a letter.

I took it.

_Dear Jenny,_

_I heard about what happened yesterday. K.K. said you were still out and I'm really worried. Please write back ASAP!_

_Apollo_

I nodded. "Here. This is for him." I handed the letter to Apollo to her.

Pelly nodded and took it. "Okay."

I went home and started playing Super Mario Bros. Apollo had given it to me for my birthday last year.

Soon someone knocked on my door. "Jenny! You home?" It was Samson.

I went downstairs. "Hey Samson!"

"Hey Jenny," he said. "I just came to see how you were doing."

"I'm okay, Samson. I heard Apollo was really worried."

"Yeah." Samson nodded. "He's been worrying nonstop about you."

"Tell him I'm fine, okay?" I smiled.

"Can do! See ya!" Samson ran off.

I sighed and lied down on my bed. "I got Apollo worried..." I soon fell asleep, wondering what he was doing at the moment.

------END JENNY'S POV-----

Apollo was pacing through his home, worried about Jenny.

"Hey Apollo!" Samson yelled, running towards his friend's house.

"Hey." Apollo turned to Samson. "What's up?"

"I went to see Jenny. She said she was okay." Samson smiled.

"Good," Apollo said, relieved.

* * *

Jenny woke up a few hours later and decided to go bug Flash at Oobo Island, which she had named.

She got up and went down to the dock, where Kap'n was waiting. "Hiya Kap'n!"

"Ahoy, Jenny!" Kap'n nodded. "Heard 'bout what happened in town."

"I'm okay," she told him.

"Goin' to Oobo?" Kap'n asked.

"Yup." Jenny nodded and jumped into the boat.

Kap'n took Jenny to the island. "I'll be seein' ye in a little, lass."

Jenny smiled and walked away from the dock.

"Hello, cutie," Flash said, coming up to her.

"Hiya Flash!" she chimed. "What up?" She had her net with her.

"Not much. Same old." Flash smiled.

SMACK.

"Hey!" Flash laughed and rubbed his head. "Hey, do you have a jasmine bonsai?"

"Yeah, there's one in the summer house. Wait here." She went on got it. "Here ya go!" She smiled and handed him the jasmine bonsai.

"Thanks." He smiled and went inside.

"I gotta go, Flash," she called inside. "Bye!" She left with Kap'n.

Once back in Azusa, she got onto her computer. She looked up the song "Servant of Evil". (Look it up on YouTube!)

She smiled and started singing along.

Apollo was passing by her house on his way home from Nook's shop and stopped to listen.

When Jenny finished, she sighed. She knelt in front of a cabinet and pulled a key from her pocket. She opened the bottom drawer and took out a small pocket-watch. "... Josh..."

Apollo knocked. "Jenny? It's Apollo."

Jenny quickly put the pocket-watch back into the drawer, closed it, locked it, and stood. "Come in."

Apollo came in. "Hey."

"Hey." Jenny smiled. It was a fake, troubled smile.

Apollo could see right through the fake smile. "Jenny, what's wrong?" He put a... wing... on her shoulder (xD).

She sighed. "I should've known you'd see right through it... I was thinking about my brother."

"Why does that make you upset?" Apollo asked.

Jenny had tears in her eyes now. "I-I don't like to talk about it..."

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked." Apollo hugged her.

"It's okay, don't worry about me." She hugged him back. "I just don't like talking about what happened to by brother, that's all."

Once they let go, Apollo glanced at a picture on the wall. The picture was one of two children, both with brown hair. One was a boy whose hair was tied back into a small, messy ponytail. He had a shy smile, aqua eyes like Jenny's and wore a yellow T-shirt. The girl had shoulder-length brown hair and was laughing. She wore a pale-blue summer dress. The twins held hands in the picture.

"Who're those two?" he asked, smiling softly at the innocent-looking picture.

"Me and my brother," Jenny said. "We were twins."

"You two look so innocent in the picture," Apollo said.

"There was a lot of darkness hidden behind the innocent looks," Jenny mumbled.

"Something wrong?" Apollo asked her.

"N-no, it's nothing. It's pretty late. Night." She went upstairs.

Apollo left. "She's hiding something, I know it...."


	4. Revealed to Apollo

That night, Jenny was tormented by the day of her brother's death...

_**Just days before, he gives me his cloak. "Here, I'll lend you my clothes," he says. "Wear this and escape immediately." He hands me his favorite pocket-watch.**_

"_**Josh!!" I say. "No!!"**_

_**He puts on my clothes and cuts off his ponytail. "Please, Princess Jennifer, escape!"**_

_**I throw on his clothes and run away from the castle.**_

_**The next day, I see my execution at three o'clock p.m. My brother looks into the crowd, eyes shrouded, and says, "Oh--**_

Jenny woke up gasping and in a cold sweat. Three a.m. Twelve hours after her brother had been executed three years before. "He is a princess, I am a fugitive. Destiny divided sad twins..." she sang in a whisper.

She got up and got her brother's pocket-watch, journal, and cloak out of the drawer and locked the journal and watch in a drawer in her room. She ran her fingers over the fabric of the cloak. Rags.

She cried. "Oh, Josh, if only I hadn't told you to do it! If I hadn't told you to murder that girl, you wouldn't be dead!" she said, as if her brother were in the room.

She hugged the black ragged cloak and sat there, crying, for three hours. When she finally stopped at six, she sighed and went downstairs and into the kitchen to get something to eat.

She picked up an orange. She hadn't eaten banana ANYTHING since her brother's death, because he had loved banana.

After her breakfast, she went back upstairs and locked the cloak with the watch and journal. She just sat on her bed and cried again, until she heard a knock at the door at eight.

"Jenny?" the voice called. Apollo. "You home?"

JENNY'S POV

I quickly wiped my tears away and went downstairs. I opened the door and forced a smile. "Hi Apollo."

"Hey." He smiled back, but the smile disappeared after a few seconds. "Have you been crying, Jenny?"

"Y-yeah..." I nodded, knowing I couldn't lie to Apollo.

"What's wrong, Jenny. Just these last two days, you've been acting really upset. Is it about your brother?" He hugged me.

I broke down crying and hugged him back. "Yes! I... I just can't stop thinking about his death! He took my place... I should be dead, not Josh!!"

"Jenny, don't say that!!" Apollo tightened his grip on me. "Jenny, he saved you because he wanted you to be happy. I know that's why he had to have sacrificed himself."

I said nothing, I just cried. "..."

He sighed and stroked the back of her head. "Please, tell me what happened. I wanna help Jenny."

Once we were upstairs, we sat down on my bed and I started.

"We were separated at birth, and our parents never told us why. When I was fourteen, my parents were killed and Josh became my caretaker and servant. We promised each other we'd never fight, and we never did. He followed my every order to keep our promise.

"One day, while he was visiting the green country, he fell in love with the girl with green hair. I loved the man she loved, so I wanted her dead. Josh mistook this as an order and killed her. Everyone blamed me." I felt tears sting my eyes.

"The man she loved was upset by this, and ordered me dead. Josh lent me some clothes, gave me his pocket-watch and journal, and told me to escape. He took my place. I watched at three o'clock p.m. the next day as his-my- execution was carried out. He smirked and looked at the crowd, but no face, bangs over his eyes, and he taunted, 'Oh, it's tea time.' Then...." I just couldn't hold back anymore and I cried again.

Apollo hugged me. "Jenny..."

I just buried my face in his chest and let myself cry. "... When I said I went to visit my brother, I lied. I told you that so you wouldn't worry about me. I'm so sorry for lying to you, Apollo."

"It's alright, Jenny." His voice was soft. "I'm not mad."

After a couple hours, I calmed down.

He smiled at me. "You okay now?"

"Yes. Thanks for talking to me, Apollo." I nodded, smiling softly. I kissed his cheek and he blushed. I laughed.

"I gotta go." He left, suddenly flustered.

I smiled as I took out the journal. I had never opened it. I opened it and a note dropped from the first page.

I opened it and it read,

_Princess Jennifer,_

_I'm sorry to have put you through the things that you've seen. You've likely seen the execution and you heard me. I'm sorry that I broke our promise to never fight. We fought just before you left, remember. By the time you read this, it'll be too late to help me... Farewell, Jennifer._

_~ Josh_

I quickly folded it back up, tears stinging my eyes again. "Josh... you suffered because of me and yet... Oh, you idiot!"

That Saturday, K.K. came again. He played for everyone in town. This time, he played VOCALOID songs.

Apollo and I had gone together to watch his performance. I couldn't help but become sad again when he sang Servant of Evil. It fitted Josh so well. "That was supposed to be me..." I whispered, so low even Apollo didn't hear me. "I let my brother die because of me..."

"Jenny?" Apollo shook my shoulder. "Hey, Jenny."

"Huh?" I looked up at him, my eyes rimmed with tears.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah..." I nodded.

"Hey, Jenny, wanna sing something?" K.K. called.

I nodded and jumped up onto the 'stage'. "I'm doing 'Daughter of Evil'." I started.

------

When it was over, everyone left. I went home, singing the song as I walked. I realized how mean I'd been as a princess.

"_**Now, bow to me!!" Again, I smack the mercenary. She runs.**_

"_**Princess?" Josh comes into the room.**_

"_**Oh, it's tea time," I remember. "Thanks. What's today's snack?"**_

"_**Today's snack is brioche, Princess." He puts down the tray of food and tea before me on the table.**_

"_**Josh," I say.**_

"_**Yes, Princess?" I ask.**_

"_**Kill the girl with green pigtails!" I growl. "Make sure the green country is **_**badly**_** stirred."**_

_**He starts to cry. I know by his voice when he says, "Y-yes, P-Princess J-J-Jennifer."**_

_**I hug him and start to cry too. "I don't care what you do to her. Just kill her. I want her boyfriend."**_

"_**Yes, Princess!" He lets me go and dashes out of the room, pulling up the hood of his cloak.**_

I walked right into my door. "Ack." I shook my head and went inside.

I lied down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I thought about my brother: so shy, so innocent, so nice. He didn't deserve my execution. But me... I was evil, cruel, sadistic, and bad. I was the one who deserved it, not Josh. Not my brother, my best friend.

I couldn't help but cry again. "It's_ my_ fault he died.... Augh! If only he'd listened to me when I told him it was my fault! He'd be alive now if I had!!"

"Jenny?" Pinky's voice rang as she knocked. "May I come in?"

I quickly wiped my tears again and went downstairs. "It's open, Pinky." I put on my VOCALOID CD. The first song I'd burned to it was the Evil Series: Servant of Evil, Daughter of Evil, Massage of Regret, and Re_Birthday.

She came in. She was wearing a sunset tee. "Hiya Jenny!" she chimed happily.

"Hey." I smiled. She could always cheer me up, with how cheery she is.

"You like VOCALOID?" she asked, hearing my CD.

"Yeah. The Evil Series is my favorite." I nodded.

"That's cool." She smiled and nodded. "My favorite song is Joker."

"Oh, that's a great song." We just start chatting about VOCALOID: stuff like songs, favorite VOCALOIDS, the UTAULOIDS.

After a couple hours, she left. I sighed as I walked back upstairs. I soon fell asleep reading a book.


	5. Totokeke Finds Out

The next morning, I heard someone knocking. "Jenny? It's K.K.!"

_Oh.... great,_ I thought as I got dressed. I then went downstairs and put on the VOCALOID CD. "Hey," I said as I let him in.

He smiled. "Hey Jenny. What's up?"

"Not much," I lied. _Good thing he doesn't spend as much time around me as Apollo does..._

"Jenny, don't lie," he said. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "It's about my brother... He died a few years ago." I sat down on the couch.

K.K. sat next to me. "What happened?"

"You may not believe this, but I was originally a princess. I was pretty mean back then, and the only person I respected was my twin brother, Josh. He was my servant, having come back after we were separated when we were little kids.

"One day, I told my minister to 'Make sure the green country was badly stirred.' Josh mistook this as an order to kill the princess of that kingdom. So he did.

"After we found out that the man I'd fallen for had planned an attack on me, Josh lent me some of his clothes, gave me his pocket-watch and journal, and told me to escape. It was the only time we'd ever fought.

"I fled. The next day, he was executed. Everyone thought it was me." I let myself cry. "I should've died, not Josh!!"

"Jenny, don't say stuff like that!" K.K. hugged me. "Please don't ever say anything like that."

I sighed. "But it's true, Totokeke! He died for me; it was supposed to be my execution! He could've lived! He would've lived if he hadn't told me to run!"

"Jenny, please stop saying things like that!" His hug tightened around me. "..."

I sighed again. "Totokeke, my brother died because of me. He.... he didn't have to... He didn't have to do it!!"

"Jenny, that's enough!!" Totokeke yelled, without meaning to. "He saved you, Jenny!!"

"I'm sorry..." I whispered. "I... I just need some time alone..."

"... Alright." Totokeke left.


End file.
